Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 August 2014
11:54 everyone 11:54 Also 11:54 *plants a Guacodile* 11:54 k 11:54 hmm? 11:54 ok 11:55 (If you ask, Guacodile is a probably unused, most likely plant going to be added in the sixth world of PvZ2 11:55 BRB 11:55 oh 11:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5wK5Z23hoo 11:55 kbai 11:56 http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Darude+-+Sandstorm&name2=Repeageddon 11:56 lol 11:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5wK5Z23hoo 11:57 http://youtu.be/Y5wK5Z23hoo?t=3m22s < Awesomeness starts here 11:55 oh 11:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5wK5Z23hoo 11:55 kbai 11:56 http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Darude+-+Sandstorm&name2=Repeageddon 11:56 lol 11:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5wK5Z23hoo 11:57 http://youtu.be/Y5wK5Z23hoo?t=3m22s < Awesomeness starts here 11:59 I become Meguca? 12:03 hai 12:03 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7505854 12:06 http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Miles&name2=RD 12:08 Cereal - Darude Sorcery 12:09 wuttt 12:09 Wait 12:09 hai 12:09 I have a question 12:10 What is a Weaboo? 12:10 Or however you spell it? 12:10 Wapanese 12:10 and its Weeaboo 12:10 Someone used it right now on another place.. 12:10 Oh 12:10 wapanese? 12:10 bad japanese or whatt? 12:10 Weeaboos are people from another country that likes Japanese stuff 12:10 Otaku means nerd 12:10 ohh 12:10 :P 12:10 Weeaboos are someone I WAS in the past. 12:10 ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 12:11 "KAWAII~~~~~~~~" 12:11 so unkawaii 12:11 desu 12:11 bakas 12:11 MY FRIENDS ARE WEEABOO 12:11 unkawaii bakas desu 12:11 lol baka 12:11 OMG 12:11 SHOOT THEM 12:11 Wait, SPE, you don't use desu anymore?! 12:11 anata wa bakadesu? 12:11 Whaa? 12:11 no hablo japaneese 12:11 Exactly. 12:11 Fail 12:11 Anyway. 12:11 I am taking spanish in 9th grade 12:11 AHHAJSJDN 12:11 SCHOOL IS TOMMOROW 12:11 FJWKBFKJWE 12:11 WEJFBJW 12:11 tr0 12:11 *cries* 12:11 I was a weeaboo during my Hetalia times. 12:12 *bleep* HELLTALIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 12:12 MIC, type trolo. 12:12 IKR 12:12 FK HETALIA 12:12 i started being a weeaboo since animax channel appeared 12:12 My friends are hetalia addicts 12:12 KILL THEM 12:12 umm 12:12 WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH THEM 12:12 ASDFGHJKL; 12:12 My userpage is actually a page 12:12 lol 12:12 lol 12:12 *gets a shotgun* 12:12 I only chat every hour 12:12 k good4u 12:13 i made a PS of Italy sticking up his middle finger 12:13 PS = PlantShielder lol 12:13 That's to turn down spam 12:13 PlantShielder of Italy 12:13 OMG 12:13 lol 12:13 Photoshop 12:13 and eating POISION PIZZA 12:13 oh yeah 12:13 I showed you 12:13 ya 12:13 but i obviously wont show it here 12:13 I requested it. 12:14 ya 12:14 how to be an Ice Cream 12:14 First, eat ice cream 12:14 be SodaPopExplosive 12:14 Second, die 12:14 lol 12:14 Third, die again 12:14 Fourth, play Dragon City 12:14 DIE YOUNG 12:14 OH NOOO 12:14 if I die young 12:14 NOT DC 12:14 CRIMINAL CASE ALL THE WAAAY 12:14 Fifth, Ice cReam dragon 12:14 Sixth, imm gonna burn ya all 12:15 D: 12:15 Secenth, blablaba eat pizza pies vlbabla 12:15 Eighth, hoohoo i ate a morray eel 12:15 Ninth, ???? 12:15 Tenth, PROFIT 12:15 'leventh 12:15 ur an ice crema 12:15 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7505865 12:15 crema? 12:16 HOLY S**T 12:16 THAT SCARED ME 12:16 wat 12:16 what is it 12:16 iTS LIKE A SCREAMER 12:16 IT JUST SAID "OBJECTION" 12:16 INJECTION 12:16 REALLY LOUD 12:16 I WAS ABOUT TO CLICK 12:16 turn down ur volume 12:16 and click 12:16 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorny 12:16 oh 12:17 Miles is Miles Prower 12:17 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7505868 12:19 ok 12:19 phew 12:19 that one didn't say "OBJECTION" 12:19 The real nathania: 12:19 Ice Cream is BAD for HIM 12:19 i know Nathania 12:19 irl 12:19 nah only in fb 12:19 lol dat scared SPE 12:20 wait 12:20 he clicked it? 12:21 OMG THE REAL NATHANIA 12:21 omg shaddap 12:21 ^ 12:21 nah 12:21 the real Nathania is a 24 year old woman 12:22 this Niceperson is just Nathania's little brother 12:22 what r yall talking about? 12:22 Niceperson is 11 years old 12:22 k? 12:22 Nathania Zoe 12:22 Nathania Zoe 12:23 k 12:24 Cereal 12:24 where were ya 12:25 User:Charmande red321 12:25 gtg 12:25 kthxbai 12:25 User:Charmande red321 12:25 gtg 12:25 kthxbai 12:29 wb 12:31 wb 12:34 bump 12:35 bump 12:35 kletstalkaboutyourcomix 12:35 k 12:36 blablaba Share Royal With Sprite 12:47 lelk 12:48 klel 12:49 PvZ: MM got more op 12:51 k 12:51 link plz 12:51 wat 12:51 Plants vs. Zombies: Mutant Mayhem 12:51 Zelda 01:00 dedchet 01:00 kk 01:43 Can you do something for me? 01:43 and ofc face 01:43 wat 01:43 if you look closely 01:43 theres a penguin drahon 01:43 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140825122843/dragoncity/images/2/22/CyborgOffer.png 01:43 *dragon 01:44 If you see CompliensCreator00 Tell him that EP Need Aspearagus 01:44 01:44 and Flower Pot in PvZ2 Style 01:44 k 01:44 k 01:44 Note:I play Dragon City 01:44 hallo 01:44 ohai lolgwei 01:44 W00f 01:44 Hi 01:44 Gtg 01:44 Bye 01:44 Bye 01:44 o/ 01:44 kthxbai 01:44 lol 01:44 bye 01:44 Cyborg Dragon 01:44 Zomgwut 01:44 is CR 01:45 PvzAS wut chu doing 01:45 PvZAS wut u r doin 01:45 Lilgrei Dragon - Grass/Ground/Epic/Pure-type 01:45 PvZAS 01:45 STAHP 01:45 Dragon Dragon - Dragon-type 01:45 lol 01:46 Pvzas has update 01:46 Update Dragon 01:46 25 hours download ._. 01:46 :O 01:46 *uses Dialga* 01:46 well i once had a 3 week download 01:46 Darude Dragon 01:46 dat aint download record 01:46 1 month and 28 days is 01:47 :o 01:47 And without update, i cannot play ._. 01:47 Actually, i once got 2 year download, but then it quickly chanfed to 1 hour 01:47 so 01:47 lets talk about 01:48 pRaC 01:48 NU 01:48 well then Lolgwei you can play Achtung die Kurve 01:48 SPE sed 01:48 http://curvefever.com/play2.php 01:48 who is prac? 01:48 lets play http://curvefever.com/play2.php 01:48 I ish on tablet 01:48 Sorry 01:48 Orb: D: 01:48 D: 01:48 lol 01:49 Mercury is Hg 01:49 Venus is Fe 01:49 no wait 01:49 Kj 01:49 Char you forgot to add Poison type to me 01:49 wai 01:49 cuz i fart so heavily 01:49 lol 01:50 Omega Arceus - Legend/Pure-type 01:50 Alpha Giratina - Dark/Legend-type 01:51 lets talk about cheese 01:51 cheez 01:51 blablablabla cheez 01:51 i eat 01:51 all the taym 01:51 Mm cheezz burger 01:51 ZOMG WTF 01:51 nu 01:51 i dun sell burgers here 01:51 WAT DE FUADGEEE 01:52 wat 01:52 For 10 seconds, the download said 263 hours 01:52 kletstalkaboutCheeseDragon 01:52 lolwut 01:52 lolz 01:52 :O 01:52 COOKEZ 01:53 COOKIES 01:53 *burns the oven* 01:53 *half of the world exploded* 01:53 kthxbai 01:53 bai 01:54 K 01:52 :O 01:52 COOKEZ 01:53 COOKIES 01:53 *burns the oven* 01:53 *half of the world exploded* 01:53 kthxbai 01:53 bai 01:54 K 01:54 So i have to delete PVZAS -_______________- 01:57 why 02:00 why° 02:00 Because otherwise, PVZAS is unplayble without dat update 02:01 And yknow, 25h download ._. 02:01 Brb 02:01 dude 02:02 long download means slow net, so leave your tablet updating near your router 02:02 wifi router 02:02 2) there are other things you can do without PvZAS and tablet 02:05 02:05 02:14 HALLO 02:14 02:14 it wou 02:14 hi 02:14 im on my tablet 02:14 cuz 02:14 my laptop hates me atm 02:14 k 02:15 why he hates you 02:15 D: 02:15 and on my tablet it takes dorever to type everything 02:15 foreveer 04:16 K 04:36 Hi 04:38 allop 04:39 Did you see CC00? 04:45 тщуз 04:45 noep 04:46 K 04:46 поер 04:47 Dabdob 04:47 دبوب 04:47 Dabdod 04:47 Bear 04:57 WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWWUUB 04:57 toes 04:57 so k, i played dat Patapon game on Android 04:57 The game sucks 04:57 I mean, the game is awesome 04:57 на||о 04:57 but the controlls suck 04:58 bcuz when i press smth, it just doesent react 04:58 ya lots of peeps say that it sucks playing on android 04:58 ya 04:58 ya ikr 04:58 cuz that reason 04:58 Even my sister tried to play it, noep fail 04:58 but othawise 04:58 nice game 04:59 i cannot say much about it because i failed at the second level already xD 05:01 lol 05:01 but i think 05:01 some people are epicly stupid 05:01 Controlls are hard 05:02 And then people: 05:02 "zomg go kill yourself you cannot play this game" 05:04 i can't run this andoid patapon in bluestacks 05:04 it crashes 05:05 I think because you need real tablet 05:05 because with mouse, it is even harder since you have to be pretty fast to run commands 04:59 i cannot say much about it because i failed at the second level already xD 05:01 lol 05:01 but i think 05:01 some people are epicly stupid 05:01 Controlls are hard 05:02 And then people: 05:02 "zomg go kill yourself you cannot play this game" 05:04 i can't run this andoid patapon in bluestacks 05:04 it crashes 05:05 I think because you need real tablet 05:05 because with mouse, it is even harder since you have to be pretty fast to run commands 05:09 PvZBC 05:09 PvZBU 05:09 brb 05:12 back 05:12 PvZ Battles Classic 05:12 PvZ Battled Ultimate 05:13 Battles* 05:13 wat 05:15 Classic = current PvZB 05:15 k 05:15 Ultimate = 3d, moar abilities, particles, effects, MMO 05:16 Lemme guess 05:16 Ultimate is premium 05:17 , 05:18 ..... 05:13 Battles* 05:13 wat 05:15 Classic = current PvZB 05:15 k 05:15 Ultimate = 3d, moar abilities, particles, effects, MMO 05:16 Lemme guess 05:16 Ultimate is premium 05:17 , 05:18 ..... 05:20 k 05:26 noep 05:27 :O 05:27 den why are you making two versions? 05:29 classic is premium 05:29 uh uw0t 05:51 woot woot 05:51 ? 05:51 4d rulez 05:52 4d 05:52 w0t 05:53 4th dimension 05:53 http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2898584/ 05:53 oh 05:54 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/55/Tesseract.gif it is simply ROTATING 05:54 in 4th dimension 05:55 dis will be da future of rotation 05:55 zomg 05:55 my eyes 05:55 uai is it making me dizzy 06:15 hnn 06:15 *hmm 06:15 lul i am pirating a paid android game 06:16 :o 06:16 U PIRATE 06:16 I WILL REPORT YA 06:16 you know that you pirated gamemaker too? 06:16 lel 06:23 fudge it doesent work 06:23 lul 06:15 hnn 06:15 *hmm 06:15 lul i am pirating a paid android game 06:16 :o 06:16 U PIRATE 06:16 I WILL REPORT YA 06:16 you know that you pirated gamemaker too? 06:16 lel 06:23 fudge it doesent work 06:23 lul 06:29 lolz 06:31 TECHNOLOGY IS TOO SMART THESE DAYS 06:34 ikr 06:41 . 06:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOHKOl6_Dzw 06:43 Zomg Chinese PvZ2 has some kind of Carrot Cannon 06:46 ya ik 06:47 zomg 06:47 why Laser ben laser in red 06:47 is* 06:47 while PF 06:29 lolz 06:31 TECHNOLOGY IS TOO SMART THESE DAYS 06:34 ikr 06:41 . 06:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOHKOl6_Dzw 06:43 Zomg Chinese PvZ2 has some kind of Carrot Cannon 06:46 ya ik 06:47 zomg 06:47 why Laser ben laser in red 06:47 is* 06:47 while PF 06:52 Costume 06:52 In PvZ2 Chinese, costumes increase power of plantfood abillity of plants 06:53 Hi 06:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOHKOl6_Dzw 06:43 Zomg Chinese PvZ2 has some kind of Carrot Cannon 06:46 ya ik 06:47 zomg 06:47 why Laser ben laser in red 06:47 is* 06:47 while PF 06:52 Costume 06:52 In PvZ2 Chinese, costumes increase power of plantfood abillity of plants 06:53 Hi 07:09 Azazel 07:24 zomg orb help me 07:24 i need ideaz 07:24 for first episode 07:24 of 07:24 OOO 07:26 . 07:26 toes 07:27 :o 07:27 well it kinda should be introduction 07:28 with basic characters 07:28 main* 07:29 basic 07:29 lul 07:29 are there even "basic" characters? 07:29 anyways k 07:30 idk wut main characters should be 07:30 Me being one of the main characters would be a bit selfish in a show where YOU should be on the main spotlight? 07:34 idk 07:34 your comics :D 07:35 hmm maybe make it one epic day in chat 07:37 yas my comics 07:37 but 07:37 yah 07:37 i need to base it off a bit of PvZCC 07:37 and yah, that makes awesomeness limited 07:37 or limited awesomeness 07:37 idk 07:39 Zomg i got an idea 07:39 wait nah dat wouldnt fit for first episode 07:39 (idc if that argument is invalid cuz i made it somewhat in ZR first episode) 07:40 :o 07:44 and if you dk what i mean 07:44 I meant my idea was a battle against Lacabro 07:44 but 07:44 nah 07:44 maybe in episode 10 07:44 but not in ep. 1 07:45 k 07:45 btw 07:47 Confirmed OOO characters: 07:47 Orbacal (OBVIOUSLY) (Main Character) 07:47 Fishy (Orbacal best friend) 07:47 Miles (neutral, not friend nor enemy) 07:47 Rx2 (neutral, not friend nor enemy) 07:47 HkH (friends with Orb) 07:47 Carp (enemy of Orb) 07:47 Lacabro (main antagonist) 07:48 Lilgrei (friend of Orb) 07:48 wow Fishy best friend? 07:48 ya 07:48 well actually i am not sure 07:48 everyone is my best friend :D 07:48 :O 07:48 ZOMG 07:48 SO CARP IS CHU BEST FRIEND :O OO 07:48 I KNEW IT 07:48 loljk 07:48 ya 07:48 btw 07:49 how does lacabro look 07:49 Idk yet 07:49 but i suppose cubic (obito) epicface 07:49 with arms and legs 07:49 don't forget rainbow 07:50 oh ya 07:50 also 07:51 Idk-yet-if-they-will-be-added characters: 07:51 WinterMelon43 (If added, most likely neutral to everybody but enemy to Orb) 07:51 FlamingoPhoenixFeathers (If added, most likely friend) 07:51 DarkPwnage (If added, most likely friend) 07:51 and probably others too 07:52 don't add enemies as other users 07:52 well except Carp 07:52 also Carp should make minor sometime 07:52 sry but i already made his house and him antagonist in Ep. 1 third panel 07:53 oh no i mean fourth panel 07:53 oh 07:54 i thought you haven't planned him 07:54 I mean you said carp should be minor antagonist, i meant that i already made his house and main antagonist 07:54 *second main antagonist 07:56 brb 08:02 Actually, Carp will be third main antagonist 08:02 AJCatlove will be second main 08:02 anyways back 08:07 zomg 08:07 2 days 08:07 2 days 08:07 :D 08:08 ZOMG 08:08 ERMAHGEWD 08:08 I quickly need to make a blog about smth 08:09 :o 08:10 happy bday 08:10 Nu, 2 days til my birthday 08:10 actually 08:10 to be correct, 1 day, 1h and 49min.til my birthday 08:12 User blog:MasterNinja321/ERMAHGEWRD :D DDDD 08:13 :o 08:14 YAS 08:15 I AM SAAAAAAAAAAAFE FROM THESE STUPID ISRAELIANS 08:15 calm down 08:15 *3 days later* 08:15 Israel: (ilied) PEOPLE WAR 08:15 loljk 08:15 also k 08:16 israel wouldn't attack germany cuz otherwise NATO, USA and EU forces would then quickly stahp them 08:16 hmm 08:16 you got a point there 08:19 zomg 08:20 i am failing epicly drawing Four Leaf Blover's eyes 08:15 calm down 08:15 *3 days later* 08:15 Israel: (ilied) PEOPLE WAR 08:15 loljk 08:15 also k 08:16 israel wouldn't attack germany cuz otherwise NATO, USA and EU forces would then quickly stahp them 08:16 hmm 08:16 you got a point there 08:19 zomg 08:20 i am failing epicly drawing Four Leaf Blover's eyes 08:25 :o 08:27 but then eventually, i fully drawn it 08:27 (I need to draw it cuz it will be how i look in OOO) 08:33 zomg 08:33 amazing horse tune is so awesome 08:34 "Good, Orb is distracted by this Lilgrei d00d" 08:34 --???, Orb's Orbsome Orbventures Ep. 1 08:35 :o 08:35 Carp 08:35 Wrong, not carp 08:36 "blablabla deutschland" 08:36 --Lilgrei, Orb's Orbsome Orbventures Ep. 1 08:25 :o 08:27 but then eventually, i fully drawn it 08:27 (I need to draw it cuz it will be how i look in OOO) 08:33 zomg 08:33 amazing horse tune is so awesome 08:34 "Good, Orb is distracted by this Lilgrei d00d" 08:34 --???, Orb's Orbsome Orbventures Ep. 1 08:35 :o 08:35 Carp 08:35 Wrong, not carp 08:36 "blablabla deutschland" 08:36 --Lilgrei, Orb's Orbsome Orbventures Ep. 1 08:39 Hi 08:39 ich liebe erdüss butter 08:39 erdnuss* 08:39 Nun ICH NICHT... warscheinlich. 08:39 Lol ich habe Erdnuss Butter noch nie probiert. 08:39 Hy 08:40 probiert is hungry? 08:40 hallo 08:40 Probiert means tasted or tried. 08:40 Mmk 08:40 ? 08:40 Lol ich habe Ernduss Butter noch nie probiert = Lol, i never tasted/tried Peanut Butter. 08:40 What u talkin bout 08:40 *Erdnuss 08:40 Idk, just random stuff 08:40 @CR 08:41 Lol 08:41 mmk 08:42 Test 08:44 hmm 08:44 nicht probiert 08:44 ^wut does it mean 08:45 Didn't try. 08:47 Meh nothing's happe- EHRMARGERD LOOK: (is only small sneak peek of ep 1) 08:48 toes 08:48 :O OOOOOooooo 08:48 zomg ik wut is dat character 08:49 wut 08:50 Hai 08:50 Swag 08:50 08:50 Lol 08:50 "blah blah blah deutschland" 08:51 :D 08:51 hallo 08:51 hai orb 08:51 Orb, who do you think that mystery character is? 08:52 I HIT 25 SUBS! :D 08:52 :O Nice 08:52 That's my current exciting thingy 08:52 ultimate goal as of right now is 100 08:52 Try to get 18,000,000 subs (troll) 08:52 ;o 08:52 :o 08:52 lulz 08:52 when i hit 100 maybe i'll do something i never would've seen myself doing 08:53 i could play a horror game or something 08:53 idek 08:53 well try to get at least the number of TCD's subs 08:53 how many is that? 08:53 nu, 50,000,000 subs, cuz then you will be even moar famous than PewDiePie 08:53 5500 08:53 5,500? Dang. 08:53 I'd be elated at 500 08:53 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140825205224/pvzcc/images/a/a8/Sisiyecao_vectorized.png cob cannon vectorized FLB 08:53 3000x4000 08:54 "Sisyecao"? 08:54 uw00t 08:54 here is TCD's channel 08:54 http://socialblade.com/youtube/user/piggycontraptions 08:54 also nice 08:54 over 4 million views 08:55 @cob cannon just zoom it 08:55 hao about you try to get 08:55 look at dat quality 08:55 99,999,999 views (troll) 08:55 08:55 I'm afraid I must leave for now 08:55 Perhaps I'll be able to rejoin in 4ish hrs 08:56 until next time, see ya 08:56 Anyways, hao do you like OOO ep. 1 sneakpeek? 08:56 My rating of my own work: 08:56 3/10 08:56 *cough cough* https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbrDKQ-8d_O-FYGFQUfxRyw *cough cough* 08:56 Bai Zaky 08:56 bye 08:56 @cob cannon 8 08:56 /5 08:56 :O 08:57 thx 08:57 But for nao 08:57 i liked new character sighted thingy 08:57 :D 08:57 also 08:58 "zomg ik who that character is" 08:58 Who do you think that mystery character actually is? 2014 08 25